


Когда тебя любят

by Bes_Fanatizma



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fairy Tale Style, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 01:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21311776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bes_Fanatizma/pseuds/Bes_Fanatizma
Summary: Иногда чудеса все-таки происходят. Не всегда, не со всеми, но... Бывает, бывает.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape





	Когда тебя любят

**Author's Note:**

> Можно считать сиквелом к «Когда тебя понимают». А можно - совершенно отдельной волшебной сказкой, для которой автор оттуда стырил пару-тройку идей. Типа «сам у себя ворую – имею право» (с)  
Предупреждение: общий флафф и сияющий гудшип.

***

– И что пишут? – Гарри заглянул Рону через плечо.  
– Да чушь всякую! – тот сердито отшвырнул газету. – Уже до «подрыва магической экономики» дошли. Придурки безголовые!  
– А сам ты что об этом думаешь? – Гарри оседлал стул, поднял газету. Некоторое время полюбовался портретом возмущенно жестикулировавшего председателя Международной Ассоциации Зельеваров, потом взял со стола перо, пририсовал тому залихватские усы и козлиные рожки и снова ее отбросил.  
– А что тут думать? Гермиону не знаешь? Если ей что в голову придет... Слушай, Гарри! Она ведь и правда увлекается! Почти всех против себя восстановила. Они ее сожрут! – Рон спрятал лицо в ладонях.  
– Да ладно, – Гарри похлопал его по плечу. – Не сожрут – мы не позволим. Но она, конечно, иногда перегибает палку, – вздохнул он, набрасывая мантию, на которой переливался разными цветами значок. Изображения феникса, единорога, садового гнома и еще какого-то магического зверья сменяли друг друга, пока не появлялась надпись, призывающая их всех защищать. – Дались ей эти «полуразумные твари»!

***

– ... Отчет был нужен еще вчера! – с этими словами Гермиона Грейнджер закрыла за собой дверь кабинета.  
– Стерва! – с чувством сказала ей вслед секретарша. Дописала на разложенном перед ней пергаменте несколько строчек, подула на него, чтобы быстрее высыхали чернила. Свернула отчет и, покачивая бедрами, будто в приемной было не протолкнуться от восторженных зрителей, поцокала каблуками к двери с надписью «Г. Дж. Грейнджер».

Откуда через пару секунд и донесся ее вопль:  
– Госпожа Грейнджер! Госпожа Грейнджер! Кто-нибудь, помогите!

***

– Таким образом, – начал Гарри, но тут же одернул себя: «Ты не на работе, придурок!» Впрочем, трудно было избавиться от «профессионального» желания вытянуть из сгорбившегося на краю кровати Рона как можно больше информации. В конце концов, это для его же пользы: если найти того, кто прислал Гермионе посылку, можно будет узнать, что в ней было. А там и найти... Лекарство? Противоядие? Нужное заклинание? Этого никто не знал, как и того, что именно случилось с начальницей отдела по учету и контролю над магическими существами.

– Ее секретарша сказала, что пакет еще утром доставили. Она его, как обычно, с регистрационной стойки забрала, принесла в кабинет. Потом еще несколько писем прилетело.  
– А обнаружила ее именно она, эта... – Гарри примолк, вспоминая, – Кайла Риган?  
Рон кивнул:  
– Думаешь, это она?  
– У нее был мотив. На допросе в аврорате мисс Риган сообщила, что этим утром Гермиона с ней резко разговаривала. Была недовольна ее работой.  
– Да она все время бурчит, если что не по ней, – развел руками Рон. – И недовольна вечно. Если бы «недовольство работой» могло быть мотивом, то Джордж меня уже давно должен был пришибить. А почту вы проверяли?

Еще спрашивает. Конечно, проверяли: отследили посылку до самого почтового отделения в Хогсмиде, с которого ее отправил... Или «отправила»?  
Гарри допросил всех работников почты, и четверо из них довольно подробно описали человека, отправившего в то утро неприметный серый пакет. Другое дело, что их описания различались радикально.  
Кто-то видел женщину средних лет с изрытым драконьей оспой лицом. Кто-то – молодого человека с длинным носом или девушку без особых примет. Кто-то – мрачного вида бородача. Общим в их рассказах было только описание одежды: черная мантия и малиновый шарф. Странное, запоминающееся сочетание. Казалось, что тот, кто отправил посылку, очень старался, чтобы на него обратили внимание самые разные люди.

– Ладно, держись тут. Если что-то изменится – сообщи. А я пойду ловить нашего метаморфа, – с этими словами Гарри вышел за дверь.

***

Само собой, до «ловить» надо было еще добраться. А пока составляли список подозреваемых.  
Метаморфов, кстати, пришлось отмести сразу: у всех, находившихся в это время в Англии, было железное алиби. У не находившихся – тем более.  
Зато к началу второй недели появилась новая зацепка: в лаборатории изучили упаковку от полученной Гермионой посылки и нашли на ней следы зелья. Еще пара дней кропотливой работы с привлечением специалистов из «экспериментального зельеварения» – и они опознали в нем свою последнюю разработку, которую между собой называли «хамелеонкой». Зелье, дающее выпившему его способности метаморфа. Всего на полчаса, само собой. Но, чтобы отправить послание, этого времени хватило бы.

А дальше было уже проще – проверка алиби всех, имевших доступ к зелью. И разрешение на арест Томаса Бенингтона, работника Отдела Тайн. Когда-то он резко выступал против инициативы Гермионы Грейнджер о защите прав полуразумных существ, но в последние полгода о нем ничего не слыхали.

***

Бенингтона нашли в одном из его летних домиков. Он сидел в кабинете, перед исписанным пергаментом – казалось, только что отложил перо. Даже не вздрогнул, когда Дэн Криви зачитал ему стандартный текст про права арестованного.  
Гарри подошел поближе: бледное, безжизненное лицо, застывший взгляд. Из ноздрей вдруг показася дымок... Только успел проорать: «Все в укрытие!», как понял, что уже не надо: тело за столом бесследно растаяло. Жесткий стеганый халат какое-то время хранил его очертания, но потом обмяк, сполз на пол.  
¬¬– Шуточки у этих больно умных! – зачарованно прошептал Криви. Протянул руку к пергаменту на столе, но Гарри ее перехватил: «шуточки» могли еще не закончиться.

– Обыскать тут все! – приказал. – Только не сами – вызывай его коллег из Отдела тайн. Мы все равно найдем то, чем этот мерзавец отравил Гермиону.

Сказать по правде, фраза про отравление была не совсем точной: целители в Мунго утверждали, что то, что с Гермионой происходило, не было похоже на действие какого-либо зелья. Это не было ни укусом, ни воздействием чар или проклятия. Единственное, что оставалось – неизвестное заболевание, но опознать возбудитель до сих пор не удалось. Вот если бы в доме Бенингтона нашлось что-то, способное послужить подсказкой!

***

Рон проводил у ее кровати чуть ли не все свободное время. Гарри приходил каждый день. Впрочем, остальные тоже навещали Гермиону довольно часто, особенно Невилл и Луна, то вместе, то – гораздо реже – по одному.  
Выражали сочувствие, давали советы. С одной стороны, Рона радовало то, что столько нашлось неравнодушных. Вон, по словам Невилла, даже Хагрид то и дело наведывался в библиотеку, видимо, не доверяя целителям, сразу же заявившим, что состояние Гермионы точно не вызвано укусом какой-нибудь твари, и надеясь вычитать что-нибудь полезное.

Однажды Хагрид тоже пришел в палату, постоял там, безуспешно пытаясь занимать меньше места.  
– Она ж такая хорошая ведьма, наша Гермионочка, – сокрушенно покачал он головой. – Она ж только хотела, чтобы зверюшек не мучили!

С другой стороны, советовали в основном всякие глупости.

– А ты не пробовал «поцелуй истинной любви»? – спросила как-то Луна. – Я когда-то читала про принцессу, которую темная волшебница заставила спать, пока ее не поцелует тот, кто любит по-настоящему.  
– Сто раз пробовал, – буркнул в ответ Рон. – Или ты считаешь, что я ее не по настоящему люблю?  
Та пожала плечами и распрощалась, пообещав как можно скорее появиться снова. Гарри тоже собрался уходить.

– Подожди-ка, – удержал его Рон. – Слушай... а если тебе попробовать?  
– Что – мне?  
– Ну-у... поцеловать ее.  
– Рон, ты вообще спя?..  
– А ты хочешь сказать, что между вами и правда ничего не было? Тогда, в лесу, пока вы столько времени вдвоем жили?  
Гарри покачал головой:  
– Сильно же тебя лордовым хоркруксом приложило! Вот хочешь верь, хочешь – нет, но не было. Ничего, что тебе тот поганый медальон показывал, ясно? Впрочем... Гермиону я действительно люблю. По-настоящему. – С этими словами Гарри наклонился и нежно коснулся губами ее щеки.  
Обернулся и встретился с напряженным взглядом Рона.  
– Ну? – Не выдержал тот.  
– Баранки гну!  
– А если поцеловать... по-другому?  
– А не пошел бы ты! Как мог, так и поцеловал! Она мне как сестра, идиот! Это же все равно, чтобы ты с Джинни! Слушай, я все понимаю, но...  
– Ладно, проехали, – махнул рукой Рон. – Извини.  
Гарри уже подошел к двери, когда услышал тихое:  
– Снейп.  
– Что «Снейп»?  
– У нее с ним точно было. Ну помнишь, тогда, пару лет назад. Она еще от меня уйти собиралась?  
– Ты же говорил, что она пошутила?  
– Ну-у... я так все время думал. А вдруг нет, а?

Доказывать Рону, что мысль про то, что его жене может помочь только поцелуй Снейпа – еще более глупая, чем прошлая, Гарри пришлось долго. А главное – безуспешно. Не помог даже последний аргумент:  
– И тебе не противно будет, если ее поцелует этот старый хрыч?  
Рон взглянул на него – глаза красные, усталые:  
– Если я вдруг узнаю, что ей может помочь только поцелуй Волдеморта... Я его оживлю.

Пришлось писать Снейпу и надеяться, что тот приедет в Англию хотя бы из любопытства.

***

– А если я откажусь ее целовать? – усмехнулся Снейп.  
– Я вас убью, – хмуро ответил Рон. И пояснил: – Авадой. И Визенгамот меня оправдает.  
– Оценил, – кивнул Снейп. Склонился над кроватью, скользнул губами по щеке Гермионы. Ничего. – Довольны, Уизли? Все, что могу. Впрочем, нет. Могу еще проверить, не стало ли причиной ее состояния какое-нибудь зелье.  
– Но ведь в Мунго уже проверя... – начал Рон, но Снейп так выразительно скривился, что тот моментально поправился: – Спасибо.  
– Буду признателен, если вы исчезнете из палаты и дадите мне возможность спокойно работать.  
Рон подозрительно взглянул на Снейпа, но говорить ничего не стал.

Оставшись один, Снейп оглянулся, будто стараясь убедиться, что никто за ним не подглядывает. Склонился над кроватью и приник к губам Грейнджер долгим поцелуем.  
Выпрямился, состредоточенно вглядываясь в ее лицо – ничего. Разочарованно вздохнул:  
– Говорил же – чушь! Ненаучный бред! Сказки!

Снейп задержался в Мунго почти на неделю, и его стараниями удалось полностью отбросить версию об отравлении неизвестным зельем. И окончательно расстаться с надеждой на то, что существует хоть что-то, способное поднять Гермиону на ноги.

– Желаю Грейнджер выздоровления, – сказал он, прощаясь.  
Рон заметил на его мантии знакомый значок – в последнее время его продажи вообще резко возросли, а в самом начале, помнится, приходилось бесплатно впаривать, бонусом к какой-нибудь покупке.  
Снейп перехватил его взгляд и усмехнулся:  
– Жене подарю. Она горячо поддерживает все инициативы вашей супруги.  
– А вы? – не удержался Рон. Снейп вдруг стал серьезным:  
– Мистер Уизли, вы знаете, как добывают слезы феникса? Разумеется, если чертова птица не желает расставаться с ними добровольно?  
Рон растерянно помотал головой.  
– «Круциатусом», – ответил Снейп.  
– Но это же незаконно!  
– Теперь незаконно. А до того, как Грейнджер за это взялась, незаконным считалось лишь применение «непростительных» к тем, кто имеет статус «личности», но не «магической твари». Об этом тоже не слышали? А сколько живут единороги после удаления рога – считается, что наибольшей магической силой обладает именно оторванный от живого существа? Тоже не знаете... – Снейп вздохнул: – Я всегда считал Грейнджер ни черта не смыслящей в неписаных законах магического мира выскочкой... Но вынужден признать, что она во многом права.

***

Гарри вздохнул и отложил отчет из Отдела Тайн. Его работники проверили в доме Бенингтона каждый дюйм, разобрали его одежду чуть ли не на атомы, но не нашли и следа того вещества, которым он отравил Гермиону.  
В найденном на столе пергаменте тоже не было ничего интересного, не считая жалоб на то, как принятые недавно законы осложнили жизнь всего магического мира – начиная от зельеваров и заканчивая мелкими торговцами ингредиентами.  
Расследование зашло в тупик. Вернее, дело можно было спокойно закрывать «в связи со смертью главного подозреваемого». Только вот Гермионе это ничем помочь не могло.

А потом дверь распахнулась, и на пороге, осторожно отодвинув бросившуюся ему навстречу секретаршу, возник Хагрид.  
– Слышь, Гарри! Я знаю, что надо делать!  
– В смысле? – не понял тот. – Тебе что, удалось понять, что с ней случилось?  
Хагрид вытаращился удивленно:  
– Ну дык эта... Этого ж и в Мунго не смогли, дак куда мне? Я ж не об том. Я знаю, что надо делать!

***

Рон попрощался с Луной, в который раз напомнил ей, что если вдруг какие-то изменения – чтобы сразу же его вызывала.  
– Подожди-ка! – услышал, подойдя к двери. – Смотри, кто прилетел!

Он обернулся к окну, и замер, не веря глазам. Птицу он узнал сразу, но... Она же исчезла лет пятнадцать назад, сразу после смерти своего прежнего хозяина, и все это время о ней никто не слышал!

Луна растворила окно, и Фоукс влетел в палату. Уселся на грудь Гермионы, сложив ярко-красные крылья. Из выпуклого глаза выкатилась и упала в приоткрытые губы крупная слеза.

Гермиона прерывисто вздохнула, откашлялась. Попробовала сесть – не вышло, и она тихо застонала.

Рон стоял, не в силах пошевелиться.  
– О, Мерлин! Мерлин! Мерлин! – повторял, как заведенный.  
– С возвращением, – Луна взяла ее за руку.  
– Почему мне так тяжело? – взглянула на нее Гермиона. – И... куда? Куда возвращением? А ты что тут делаешь? Рон? – заметила она его. – Ты что, плачешь? Что с вами всеми слу?.. Я что, отключилась?  
– В некотором роде – да, – ответила Луна.  
– Да что за день такой! У меня же совещание через полчаса! Или... Давно я так валяюсь?  
– Больше месяца, – Луна повернулась и направилась к двери. – Ладно, оставлю вас наедине. Супругам всегда найдется, о чем поговорить после долгой разлуки.  
– Э-э-э... – будто очнулся Рон. – Спасибо тебе.  
Луна рассеянно кивнула и шагнула за порог.

– Стой, стой, подожди? – окликнул. – А феникс? Что с ним делать?  
– Думаю, он сам это решит, – улыбнулась Луна. – Но мне кажется, что он нашел себе нового хозяина.  



End file.
